CeceMiley?
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus! What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom? R&R :D
1. What's Up With Cece?

Cece...Miley?

_Cy_

_Summary_

**_Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus? What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom and not come back? Read to find out! :D (Kind of Cece centric)_**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shake It Up, Miley Cyrus, or unfortunatly Ty Blue :p_

_If I owned Ty Blue..._

_**XXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXXX**_

I just got done doing a concert in Cincinnati and I'm so tired!

People wonder why I'm so bad at school, well the reason is because I'm always doing concerts and am never getting sleep. Rocky dosen't know I'm secretly Miley Cyrus, but if she knew she wouldn't treat me the same... \

If Deuce knew he'd try and sell me things.

If Ty knew... If Ty knew, he'd either try and date me or be mad that I didn't tell them...

My real name is really Cecelia Jones, but I like the name Miley and don't want people to know who I am for the reasons above. It's actually kind of funny if you think about it. I was playing a character who was playing a character who was playing a character... WOW!

"Ugh mom I'm so tired! Can't we reschedule the concert tomorrow?" I ask my mom tiredly. I'm so incredibly tired! I'm either up late practicing songs or up late trying to do some studying. Not studying has ever payed off...

"I'm sorry sweety, but we really have to do the one in Indiana." My mom informs me with sympathy.

"But mom, I really don't think I can do it. I feel weak, tired, and even a little light-headed." I say trying to convince her. I really am all those thing, but add in hallucinating because I'm pretty sure I saw Ty in the crowd. If he was in the crowd that means he might be at the one in Indiana and he might suspect something! I guess I still don't know if it was even him or not... It also means ... He went to a Miley Cyrus concert! If only he knew who I was, then I could torture him!

"Are you okay?" How can I be okay? I just said I was sick!

"Not really, but I'll do the concert tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Mom I'm sure. I can't let my fans down." I say smiling weakly.

"Okay..." My mom mumbles.

"I really need sleep let's go to the hotel." I say while getting up slowly. I feel like theirs a dozen weights on me.

"Ok. Do you want to stop and get some food?" My mom asks me hopefully. I haven't been eating much lately and she knows it. I'm not anorexic or anything...I'm just not hungry... I think... Cause when you have an eating disorder your freakishly skinny and I am **not** freakishly skinny, infact I think I'm quite fat...

"Nah, I don't feel to well." I say putting a hand up to my stomach to emphasize.

"but, Cece you haven't been eating much lately."

"Yeah mom! Everythings fine!" I exclaim cheerfully. Oh and incase your wondering I'm in "Mileys'" dressing room as "Cece".

"If you say so." She says still a hint of worry in her voice. I don't know what she's so worried about... I need to lose weight anyway... (_**A/N I in no way think Bella Thorne is overweight, but to fit the story that's how she sees herself. The story is also not going to be about anorexia.)**_

I fell asleep in the limo. I don't know why I'm so tired, but I feel just exhausted... And a little hungry, but I'm on a diet. Miley and Cece have to look their best...

_~Next Day In Indiana~_

I feel really sick, luckily I get to go back to Chicago tomorrow! I'm so exited! I've never been so homesick in my life!

"Ya ready?" My mom asks me nervously. Though I've gotten over being nervous before every show my mom still gets freaked out.

"Mmhhmm." I say tiredly.

"Cece are you sure your okay? You look really tired." My mom asks me with the same worry in her voice as yesterday.

"Of course mom! Why would you think that?" I question with _way_ too much enthusiasim.

"Just a thought... You better get out there! The crowd wants you!" She says changing the subject with a grin.

I walk out there and the first two things I notice are _one_, it's so bright in here! And _two_, Ty is in the front row! So I wasn't hallucinating. Hopfullly he won't figure it out... I wanna tease him _so_ bad!

"How ya'll doin' tonight?" I ask in a fake accent. What I do is try and do a deeper voice than my own so I sound different. I don't know why my singing voice is so deep, but hey I'm not complaining. I think I sound pretty good.

"Good!' They scream back at me. Do they have to be so loud? I have a killer heacache!

"Great! Now the first song I'm gonna do is called let me out!" I scream into the mic.

_I'm the kind of girl who hides in her shell_

_I come out for a minute and someone pushes me down_

_All I wanna do is be a little free_

_Let me outta my shell let me be free_

_let me be able to see that I... Can... Make it threw!_

I finish the chorus and the song. **(A/N Sorry I didn't put the whole song on here I didn't feel like typing it LOL)**

"That's all for now all right?" I say tiredly. There wasn't a break planned, but I needed one. I felt dizzy and I felt like I was gonna vomit.

I run off the stage heading straight for the bathroom. I hear footsteps behind me and then feel someone strokingmy hair.

"Honey you ok?" My mom asks.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sick..." I say standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I know I'll be okay! Just the flu or something! I better get back out there!" I exclaim with a happy smile upon my face. I knew exactly what it was... It was from last night... I smoked bong again. I've tried to stay clean I have, but it's just so hard. And for some reason I have a really sick feeling in my stomach it's weird... People would mistake it for hunger, but I'm... I'm not hungry!

I did a couple more songs and said goodnight before walking out.

"Mom I'm so tired! Let's get to the airport so I can sleep." I say in hopes we can leave right then. I need sleep!

"Sure, but let them take the make up and skin off." She says tugging at my fake skin. I nod in reply.

"So are you tired this time?" My make-up artist Kristi asks. She's "Miley's" best friend while Rocky is "Cece's". She knows, but dosen't know who "Cece" is.

"You have no idea. I'm beat!" I exclaim exhausted.

Soon make-up was done. Krisi even added some eyeliner to "Cece's" face. What am I doing? I'm acting like Miley is real! I guess this is what fame does to you...

"You ready to go home?" My mom asks me tiredness in her voice as well.

"Oh yeah! I'm lookin' forward to an all nighter with Rocky!" I exclaim with a sudden burst of energy. I miss Rocky so much! Maybe Ty- Err uhh never mind...

"But Cece, you need sleep. You haven't slept in four and half days!" My mother exclaims, but with worry in her voice. How does she know I haven't been sleeping?

"How did you know I haven't been sleeping?" I ask confused.

"Cece, I'm your mom not stupid." She says with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. That is true...

"Whatever I just wanna go home." I say tears forming in my eyes. I don't know why I wanna cry, but I do. I guess guilt from... Last night... But it feels like more than that...

"Teenagers and their "whatevers"" My mom jokes.

On our way back I fell asleep on the plane and was so comfortable until my mom woke me up. I was still happy though cause we landed and that means I get to see Ty! Err Umm I mean Rocky! And Ty and Deuce... Ok so I've gotten a tiny crush on my best friends brother... What's the big deal? Oh wait isn't that a song?

I walk up to my apartment only to see a dull looking Rocky.

"Rocky!" I scream running up to her to give her a hug.

"Cece! Oh my gosh I missed you so much! You were at your aunt Karens for what seemed like forever! It's been so boring here without you!" Oh did I mention I told Rocky I was visiting my aunt Karen? I don't think I even have an aunt Karen...

"I know I missed you too! I wonder where Ty is..." I say without knowing what I was saying. A look of confusion then understanding hits her face.

"Cece, do you like Ty?" She asks me gently. That right there was the only question I didn't want to answer other than "Are you Miley Cyrus?" But that would never happen... Would it?

"I errr I..." I start, but can't seem to say it to her face.

"Cause if you do... That would be so cool! If you got married we'd finnally be related!" Rocky exclaims happily.

"Ok I like Ty as more than a friend and I think it's just a crush so don't get your head to high up in the clouds." I say seriously, but I know what it is... And it's not a crush...

"Yay! Do you want me to show him the song "Best Friends Brother" by "Victoria Justice?""

"No! I don't want your 'help' It already seems unlikely to happen."

"Of course it could happen! I think he likes you!"

"I doubt that..."

"Anyway how was your visit?" _Oh no_ how am I gonna answer that?

"Well um it smelt nice..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh what did it smell like?" She bought it?

"Oh erm roses?" I say, but it came out more of a question than an answer...

"Ohhh I wanna meet her one day!" She believes me? I thought I was the dumb one...

"Sure _heh heh heh_..." I reply nervously.

"So I better get going, I'm really tired..." I say. I feel like I'm going to be sick! I gotta get inside!

"Um ok?" She says confused.

"Text ya later!" I say with a grin.

"Kk." Was her short reply.

I run upstairs, straight past Ty and forward to the bathroom. I better not blow chunks all over the wall in front of my... Love... Ok good I made it to the bathroom.

Why did I do that last night? I've been clean for two months! Ugh I guess I really am stupid...

I walk out of the bathroom extremely tired. I feel like I could fall down at any minute. I just feel so weak! I feel great though knowing I just lost some weight! Now I'm super happy! I would never cause myself to throw up, but if I do it by accident I'm all for it!

"Cece, are you okay?" Ty asks me worriedly as I walk to my apartment. He probably noticed the green look on my face before.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a little tired I guess." I lie threw my teeth.

"Fine, but I'm walking you to your apartment." Ty states forcefully while grabbing all three of my bags easily! He's strong too! I just grunt in reply.

"How was your aunt?" Ty asks me teasingly. Why is he teasing? What does he know?

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I heard you tellin' Rocky, how your aunts house smells like roses." He says with a snicker. Ooohhhh he's gonna pay for that! Wait what did he hear? Did he hear me confess I like him?

"Ok so maybe it was a small lie, but I couldn't tell her not even you where I was." I say with a bit of mystery. Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Huh?"

"It's nothin' and your gonna pay for that snicker!" I say while tackling him to the ground.

"_Haha_ Cece, get off of me!" Ty exclaims as I tickle him. He only has a couple weaknesses, but tickleing is defanatly one of them and I plan to use it to my advantage!

"Never, you snickered at me!" I tease.

"Fine, I take it back! I take it back just get off of me!" Ty laughs. I must be crushing him with all this "weight".

"_Ahem_." We hear a voice say. I can only imagine what this looks like... We turn our heads to see a disaproving looking mom.

"Sorry... But he snickered at me!" I say laughing. Hopefully she won't press the matter. If she found out I liked a sixteen year old she would never let me be around him again! I would be empty without Ty!

"I see... Just get off him." My mom says rolling her eyes.

I get off of him and notice he looks relieved. It's either because I stopped tickleing him or because I got off him. I'm gonna go with because I got off of him.

"Eh I gotta go to bed anyway. I am tired from that trip!" I say winking at Ty.

I walk inside and colapse on the couch.

"I'm so tired!" I exclaim.

"Then what were you doing on Ty if you were so tired?" My mom asks. She sounds mad...

"We were just joking around mom." I say with a small smile. "I'm gonna go to bed. K?" I say while walking into my room.

"Mmhhmm." She says sarcasticly. What does she think I was doing?

I fall on my bed and feel so relaxed. I needed sleep. I haven't slept in as my mom said four and a half days. I don't know why, but I just can't sleep and am always hungry. Err I mean and I'm _never_ hungry.

Ugh I have to study tonight. I drag my what feels like lifeless body over to my desk. I study for math, history, science, and I started english, but I fell asleep on my desk.

_~Next Day at 6:28~_

"Cece, hunny wake up." I hear my moms gentle voice awake me.

"Ugh mom I feel sick." I groan.

"I know you do, but your going to be late for school." At that I jump out of bed towards my closet.

"Mom it's six twenty eight! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I need to be at school in thirty minutes! And I have to walk!" I exclaim breathlessly while looking for something to wear. "Now get out so I can change! Please." I can't let her see me naked so... So fat...

"Ok." She says while walking out my door.

I put on skinny jeans with a dark pink shirt and a black scarf. I look in the mirror and see that I do not do these jeans justice.

"Ugh! I better brush my teeth. I have five minutes to get out the door!" I mutter.

As I walk out the door I look at the clock and see school starts in 7 minutes. I would be there on time if I had a ride. I start sprinting. I may be "The ocean", but I want to be at school on time.

"Yo Ce!" I hear Ty's amazing voice say as the car next to me slows down.

"Huh?" I ask yet again breathlessly as I keep sprinting.

"You wanna ride?" Ty asks with... Hope in his voice? Weird...

"Of course!" I scream as I jump in his car.

"Then hop right in." Ty jokes.

"You have... No... Idea...How much... I needed that... Right now!" I exclaim out of breath.

"Obviously..." Ty laughs.

I didn't realize it until we got there, but I must have doze off. The next thing I remember is being shaken by Ty and him saying, "Cece wake up. You don't wanna be late. Come on Ce..." My eyes open slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep..." I'm _so_ embarressed. I fell asleep in my 'crushes' car!

"Are you okay Cece? Your always tired lately..." Ty asks concerned. Awwww he's concerned for me! He's so cute! He noticed? My own mother didn't notice until I told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I say enthusiasticlly. He dosen't look like he's satisfied with the answer, but let's it go.

I get out of the car and it feels like a ton of bricks just fell on me.

"You want me to walk you to your class?" He asks eyeing me skepticly.

"Yeah, but I am ok just so you know." I say making sure he get that I'm fine. Even though I'm not. Ooh I don't know how much longer I can do this...

I'm finally done with classes! I feel like I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I felt like I could drop dead at any minute. I just need to get home and sleep. Yeah that's it...

I got a C- in math, an A- in history, a D+ in science, and an F- in english. My grade are so bad no wonder Ty would never 'like' me...

I walk out of school fully intending to walk home until I see Ty standing by his car.

"Ce ya wanna ride?" He yells in my direction. I'm the only one he calls Ce so I guess he's talking to me.

I start to walk over there happily, but I feel really light-headed and dizzy. This is it. I think I'm gonna black ou-

_**XXXXXXXXXXXTy's POVXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ce ya wanna ride?" I yell in her direction. I'm the only one who calls her Ce and I like that... I may have a teeny tiny... Ok large... Crush on Cece...

She starts to walk over then she has a really odd look on her face. I think she's gonna black out. I quickly run over to her before she does. Right when she does I catch her.

"Cece! Cece are you okay? Wake up!" She feels really cold and light. I hope she's okay... I wonder why she's so light...

"Sombody call 911! Sombody help!" I scream. I see a teacher running out with a cell phone in her hand.

"I called 911! What happend?" She asks me frightened.

"I was waiting outside to pick her up from school, but when she started walking to my car she fainted." I say tears starting to leak from my eyes. Why am I crying? it's only a crush...

"I see. Are you her boyfriend? What did she fall on? Do you think she's okay?" Never ending questions! I just want to help her! I don't have time for questions! Wait did she say boyfriend?

I blush at the thought of someone thinking me and her are dating. Not that I wouldn't love it, but kids like rumors and a 14 year old dating a 16 year old? Yeah that wouldn't make rumors soar...

"No, I'm her best friends brother and she didn't fall I caught her before she fell." I say clutching her tighter.

"Uh huh. And do you _want_ to be her boyfriend?" How did she know that?

"How do you know that?" I whisper/yell.

"The way your holding her, the way your crying for her, and you were going to pick her up from school. If that dosen't say romance I don't know what does." She reply's like I'm some idiot. Ty Blue is no idiot!

"Let's just get her to the hospital ok?" I say trying to change the subject.

Just then the ambulance pulls up and big men in white coats come out.

"What happend?" One asks while the others attempt to take her from my arms.

"I'll explain later. Can I ride in the ambulance?" I beg. The 'leader' nods in reply.

"Take good care of her." I say before letting them take her out of my arms.

"Ok." One says before forcefully taking her out of my arms. Shouldn't they be more gentle? I follow them in the ambulance and am shocked to see Cece stirring a bit.

"Cece?" I ask high hopes of her waking up. No such luck...

"She might not wake up for a bit." A random nurse answers my unspoken question.

_~At the hospital~_

_**XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX**_

I can't believe I blacked out! I probably gave poor Ty a heart attack!

I see a man in a white coat. I guess that means I'm at a hospital... I look over and see a tear stained Ty on a chair. Awww was he crying over me?

"Mr. Blue please call Cece's mother and let her know that her daughter is in a hospital bed. I need a minute alone with Ms. Jones." The doctor says bluntly.

"Um ok, but do I have too?" Ty asks with a worried look.

"I'm afraid so. I need to talk with Ms. Jones-"

"Call me Cece.." I cut in weakly.

"-Cece in private." The doctor finishes slightly annoyed. Ty walks out of the room from what I can tell a little mad. He's being so protective of me...

"So whatcha wanna talk about doc?" I ask happily.

"Well there are a couple things... _First_ we detected bong in your body. _Second_ you are very underweight. We hooked a tube into you so it'll help you gain so weight." He says. With a smile? Why is he smiling when telling someone you know they smoke bong? Did he say tube? To help me gain weight? I don't wanna gain weight. I'm fat enough!

"Err are you going to tell my mom?" I ask nervously. She dosen't know about that night... Yet...

"I'm afraid so... And is there a reason your underweight?" He asks while taking a seat on one of those rolly chairs.

"I'm not anorexic or bulimic if that's what your thinking. I'm just on a diet..." A really long diet...

"Well you know we can tell if your starving youself. You know that right?" He asks. Oh they can tell that?

"Ok so I've cut back on eating. I need to lose some weight I'm getting a little chubby!" I exclaim in a teasing tone.

"This is no time to joke. I'm going to call your boyfriend in and tell him what I just told you minus the bong." He says casually.

"NO! You can't! _One_ he's not my boyfriend and _two_ you just can't tell him..." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell someone and since your mother isn't here..." He trails off.

"But that's against the rules isn't it?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe, but incase your mother dosen't come I need to make sure I tell someone so you can get help for your eating disorder." Eating disorder? I don't have one... Do I?

"Mr. Blue you may come in now." The doctor says peaking out the door for him to come in.

"Mr. Blue-" He starts.

"Call me Ty..." Ty cuts in annoyed.

"Ty." He starts flatly while rolling his eyes. "Your 'friend' here has an eating disorder." He says bluntly. I finally let the tears flood out.

"Cece? You have an-"

"I don't, but he seems to think I do!" I say in hopes of him believing me.

"Cece, I knew you felt light. I should have said something. I saw you losing weight! Why didn't I say anything?" Ty starts rambling uncontrollably.

"Anyway "Ty", I would have told her mother, but since she isn't here I told you. See the law says if I find out something life threatening like this I must tell in this case it's you."

"You did the right thing..." Ty says in awe of what he just heard.

The doctor leaves me and Ty alone. This as what I was worried about...

"Why? How could you do this to your family and friends?"

_~3 Days Later~_

It's been days since mine and Ty's talk. It was very awkward and I feel like everyone knows now. I still don't think I have an eating disorder, but people seem to think I do...

He's always checking up on me, not that I mind...

I have a Miley Cyrus concert in 2 days. I'm excited because I've never been to Las Vegas before and that's where I'm performing.

"Cece, what are you doing in 2 days?" Ty asks while coming in threw my window.

"Oh erm... _Heh heh_ I have to go see my uh... Uncle Rex?" I say oddly.

"Is that code for your moms sending you to rehab?" He asks matching my weirdness.

"No! Why would you think that?..." I ask suspicically.

"No reason... Just Rex and anorex- Never mind... Why do you have suitcases packed? And why is there hair sticking out of one?" He questions. Busted.

"Well erm that's a wig..." I say then run out of the apartment. Hopefully he won't catch up to me...

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Ok so how did you like it? It'll get better I just kind of had to explain some things. I personally hate this chapter LOL, but it'll get better :) Please review :) It would really make my day. For some reason I think it starts off really slow LOL.**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. I'm Miley

_Cece...Miley?_

_Cy_

_Summary_

**Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus? What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom and not come back? Read to find out! :D (Kind of Cece centric)**

* * *

><p><span>"Well erm that's a wig..." Cece says then runs out of the apartment. She hopes he won't catch up to her...<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hope he don't catch me! Why would I let my wig stick out like that? If Ty finds out I don't know what I'll do...<p>

I'm on my flight to Los Vegas and I am so nervous! I hope gamblers like me... Why wouldn't they? I am Miley Cyrus after all! What am I thinking? Miley has taken over my life...

She's made me anorexic... I don't understand this.

She's made me cocky and arrogent!

She's taken over my life to the point where I am secretive to my bestfriend! Sombody help me! What have I become? I hate myself... I'm disapointed in myself especially with the... Bong... Why did I ever get into that? Why me?

"You okay Cece?" My mom asks me sadly. She won't admit it, but she's very disapointed in me for the drugs... I never thought I'd go that low either...

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sick cause I'm wasn't hungry and you forced me to eat." I say talking back to her. I almost never talked back to my mom until I became Miley!

"Watch your tone Cece! I'm tired of this! Your always disrespecting me. You never talk to me anymore and Cece, I quite frankly don't know where I went wrong other than letting you get into the music career." My mom snaps. She snapped... she finnally broke. I feel like I'm going to snap too... I can't take this! I've never wanted booze so much in my life! That's right! Miley Cyrus drinks!

"I'm gonna get high tonight." I say rudely. I regret it though. She looks so hurt and she lets a single tear fall out of her eye before looking away. Again what have I become?

"I'm sorry... Mom I'm sorry." I say starting to cry too.

"Cece, you need to get over yourself. Your hurting people." My mom says more tears now going down her face. Is it true? Why would she say that to me? I mean I'm Miley Cyrus for crying out loud!

"It's easier said than done." I mutter sadly.

We just got off the plane and I'm to tired to be happy right now. My mom made me eat more food! I have to get to a bathroom so I can throw it up! I feel bad for it, but I have to do it.

"Mom where's a bathroom?" I ask sweetly. She's still mad at me. I don't know what to do. She dosen't understand the pressure of fame! It's so hard! I mean Miley is handling it fine I think...

"Right there." She says pointing to some bathrooms in the airport.

I mutter a "Thanks" then walk away.

I walk in the bathroom. It dosen't get any easier, but it has to be done. I shove two fingers down my throat and the toxic stuff comes threw my throat. It defanatly dosen't get any easier!

"Cece." I hear my mom ask as a door opens and closes. At least she didn't hear...

"Yeah mom?" I ask as I walk out of the bathroom stall.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you were okay." She says suspiciously. She can't suspect anything... Can she?

"Well I'm fine mom. Bye!" I say annoyed. She just walks away looking very disapointed. I don't understand why she thinks I have a problem...

I'm so tired! The Los Vegas crowd was crazy! One jumped on stage and almost pulled my wig off! Of course they thought they were just grabbing strands of my hair. Some were drunk! I was getting kind of scared after the one on came on stage.

"Mom I'm so tired!" I exclaim forgetting she was ignoring me this time.

When she didn't respond I remembered. I need to defend myself!

"Mom stop ignoring me!" I whine.

"No Cece, that was it. I'm done! I can't take this anymore! You went to far that time. I'll "talk" to you around your friends so they don't discover your secret, but Cecelia I can't take the pain I get in my heart when I find out on the news your latest "bong frenzy" when you couldn't tell me yourself!" She screams.

That's it... I don't have a mom anymore... I don't have her support even. I mean I think she'd be the one clapping loudest if she found out I quit... Everything.

"But mommy" I whisper even though I now this was it.

"No Cece. I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but Cece I- I just can't do it anymore. Just know that I love you... I'm going home early cause I don't want to give in cause I'm having a really hard time resisting." She says now crying. This must be hurting her as much as it's hurting me.

"Ok. I love you too." I whisper as she opens the door and walks out. I don't know if she's walking out of the hotel or if she's walking out on me...

I finally start to break down and cry. I don't know what else to do. She left...

Maybe I could smoke some- what am I thinking? This is what drove her away! If I stay clean maybe she'll come back... Yeah! Maybe that's it! _Ooohhh_, but I want to so bad! Miley deserves to get what she wants!

What should I do? Was it a test? Ugh! I want nothing more than to have my best friend or Ty with me. Especially Ty...

"I think maybe I should go home early." I mutter as I get up and start to pack again.

I walk out the door and into the elevator and press the one button.

I walk out of the elevator and I go to the front desk.

"_Umm _I'd like to check out please." I say awkwardly. My mom usually checks in and stuff.

"Was there something wrong with your suit?" The man asks rudely. I'm Miley Cyrus! How dare he talk to me like that?

"Excuse me I'll have you know I am Mi- _err _I mean I am me! And you do not talk to _me _like that!" I exclaim. I can't believe I almost gave away my identity! I'm so stupid!

"And I just wanna go home. It's nothing." I add tiredly.

"Ok then." He says with a fake smile on his face.

"Whatever I just wanna go home." I mutter.

He finishes and I call my agent and tell her to cancel my concerts for the next week. She wasn't to happy about that, but I need to be home. I Miley Cyrus am scared of it here...

I get in my car and drive to the airport, but I still feel light headed... When did I eat last? Earlier? _Oh_ yeah, but I then "went to the bathroom"...

I go in the airport and buy a ticket, but I can't shake the feeling of being light headed. It's not the same as before with the starving myself thing, but entirely differant.

* * *

><p>It's two hours later and they're finally calling for my plane! I'm so tired.<p>

I walk in the plane and sit down and try to get comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" The flight attendent asks with fake kindness.

"No thank you." I say politely. I was being polite cause I didn't feel like starting a fight right now. I feel really dizzy...

I grab my MP3 player out and fall asleep as I listen to myself sing.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I awake to the sound of the pilot saying we're going to be landing. I hate landing in planes! My mom always comforts me on them.<p>

It finally lands and I feel even more sick.

I groan and get up weakly. I wonder what's wrong... I mean people have been forcing me to eat. Granted I throw it up later, but still!

I walk off the plane and I feel like kissing the ground. There's one down side to coming back early... Ty... I was counting on him forgeting by the time I get back. What's he going to say?

I call a cab and tell him where to go. When I finally get there it's about one thirty. He wouldn't be up this late. would he?

I drag my body up the stairs and open the door to my apartment.

I go in and sit down on the couch and put my head down when I realized I wasn't alone.

I hope they don't notice I'm crying.

"Cece?" Ty asks. Ty... The person I can't see right now...

"Yeah?" I ask without looking up.

"What are you doing back? I thought you left to go-"

"I wanted to come back. What are you doing here?"

"I've been here since you left and when your mom came home I knew something was up. So I asked if I could stay the night. I was worried when you ran off."

"_Oh_... So _um_-"

"About the wig... Why were you freaked out when I found out about it?"

"_Ummm _it'd be just so freakin' easy just to tell you... It's getting late! You should probably be getting home!"

"Tell me what? Yes it is getting late, but I'm not going anywhere!"

My phone rings and it plays "Party In The USA" Is that not a huge hint?

"Excuse me."

"We're not done. I'm gonna sit here and listen to the entire conversation."

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey baby girl. I heard your in Los Vegas. Exactly where I'm at. Wanna come over and smoke some?" ? questions.

"I _uhhh_, no. I'm done with that. I want out." I tell in hopes of Ty not understanding what I was talking about.

"You'll come around." ? says.

"No I won't." I say then hang up.

"Who was that?" Ty questions.

"Nobody." I say a little to quickly.

"Come on Ce, we've gotten closer since everything happend. Tell me what's wrong."

"I wish I could, but I know how you would react. You and every other one of my friends."

"Hey, I didn't tell anybody about your eating disorder. I think you should be able to confide in me atleast a little." He's right... I should, but I'm so scared on how he'll react. I mean I am Miley Cyrus after all.

"Then who told Rocky and Deuce?" I ask confused. I thought it was him. Did he lie to me?

"I guess your mom. She probably wanted people to know so you wouldn't have to go threw this alone."

"_Oh_, but still. This could screw up our entire friendship." The word friendship hurt to say.

"Cece, nothing could do that."

"I just don't know like-" I start, but that's the moment I notice the tv's on.

"Breaking news! Miley Cyrus caught on tape smoking bong! Again! When is this party animal going to turn out the lights?" The male news man said.

"I don't know Chuck, but obviously not any time soon. Did you see her on stage tonight? A little inapropriate for the kiddies." The female one said.

I was caught again? No! Atleast my mom found out from my doctor instead of this.

"What?" I cry.

"But- but- no! Dang it!" I exclaim.

"What are you talking about?" Ty asks.

"It's just... _Ugh_! I can't say it!"

"You know what Cece? I'm getting annoyed that you won't just spill the beans."

"But this is just to big of a secret."

"We both know you'll tell me anyway."

"Ok... The truth is-" I start, but am interupted by a knock on the door. Hallelujah!

I walk over to the door and open it. _Uh oh_...

"Where is Miley? You walked out of her suite today!" One paparazi exclaims.

"I think you helped her escape her fans!" Another says.

"Your wrong! She kidnapped or murdered Miley!" Another says as I try and close the door.

"Why are you crying?" The first one asks grinning cause this is probably gonna be on the news tomorow.

"Would you leave?" Ty screams and shoves the door closed. I slide down the wall and on to the floor. I start crying uncontrolably.

"What's wrong Cece? What were they doing here? What did you do to Miley?" He asks.

"How did they find me?" I whisper.

"Ce, would you just tell me?"

"I'm Miley Cyrus ok?" I exclaim.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... So I know major cliffy! But I love to torture people LOL I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been trying to update Victorious Shakes It Up!<strong>

**emmyrox88 who said:**

**Wow! I'm not a huge fan of miley cyrus but this story is absolutely amazing so far! I'm not sure why you don't like it, it's awesome! Update soon pretty please :)**

**Thanks for being my first reviewer! You get imaginary Ty Blues! I don't really like Miley either, but I thought it might be cool to do something like this :) I read threw it again and I gotta admit... It's starting to grow on my LOL**

**? who said:**

**I love this story already! Please continue! You have made a story no one has ever dared to do before now!**

**Thanks so much! I hope you liked this update :D That review meant alot cause it made me feel like I didn't do "Just another Cy story" ya know? Thanksfor the review :D**

**sally who said:**

**Can't wait to read more please update soon**

**I'm glad you liked :) I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**? who said:**

**First Miley Cyrus is 18 and Bella Thorne is 13. They look nothing a like expect they both have red hair. There voices are nothing a like.**

**I'm sorry you don't like the story. Bella Thorne is actually turning 14 soon and some major highheels can fix the height thing. If you read my first chapter I say "fake face" they put that fake skin stuff on her face to make her look differant. I also know they don't have the same color of red hair (Miley's is dyed) so I made her wear a wig when she's Miley. Please make sure you know the facts before you flame next time. Hopefuly there won't be a next time at least on this story :)**

**So I hope you liked it!**

**P.s look up "Simple Plan" they are amazing!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. Best Friends Brother

Cece... Miley?

_Cy_

_Summary_

**Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus? What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom and not come back? Read to find out! :D (Cece centric)**

* * *

><p><span>"How did they find me?" Cece whispers with despair.<span>

"Ce, would you just tell me?" Ty begs.

"I'm Miley Cyrus ok?" Cece exclaims frustrated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Good one Cece!" Ty says with a laugh. I would have been so grateful, but right now I'm more mad that he don't believe me.<p>

"I'm not lying!" I say offended.

"Maybe that trip to the hospital made you lose your mind!" Ty says still laughing as he puts his hand to my head.

"She's telling the truth." My mom says seriously as she leans against the door way.

"W-what do you mean?" Ty asks nervously.

"She's really Miley Cyrus. I just hope you finding out about this will put it in her head she is _not _Miley Cyrus!" My mom says angrily.

"Mom I-" I start.

"We're done Cece. I told you I'd talk to you aound your friends and put a roof over your head, but I'm done." She says and walks back in her bedroom.

"What was that?" Ty asks confused.

"My mom walking out on me." I say with a sad smile.

"I don't get it. Are you Miley or not?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?"

"I don't know yet."

"_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_and I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's differant now, your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you sha la la la la I miss you..."_ I sing. I don't know why I sung that song, but I felt like I needed to. Maybe I was singing it to someone... I origanaly wrote the song for my dad. I still miss him he died-

"Your Miley Cyrus." Ty says in awe.

"No she's Cecelia Jones!" My mom shouts from the other room.

"In the flesh." I say with a cocky voice.

"Does Rocky know?" He asks seriously. Was that really the first thing that came to his mind?

"No, nobody does. Not even Flynn."

"And you smoke bo-bong?" He asks with a stutter.

"I did... I quit." I say with a frown.

"But you _did_."

"Yes, I _did_."

"But Miley Cyrus is screwed up."

"_Ummm _I'm gonna try and not be offended..."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. Cece Jones isn't screwed up, by Miley Cyrus is." I say matter of factly.

"Cecelia Jones, there is no one by the name of Miley Cyrus! You made her up so you wouldn't be able to let the fame go to your head as easily! I did _not _work!" My mom yells angrily.

"So your really Miley Cyrus?" Ty asks.

"Yes! How many times must we go over this!" I exclaim annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I just found out one of my best friends is Miley Cyrus!" Ty says and by the tone of it he sounds angry...

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Gee why would I be mad?"

"I'm sorry... I was worried you would judge me..."

"I'm not mad you didn't tell us. I understand why you didn't. What I don't understand is why you smoked bong and smoke ciggarettets and-"

"The smoking ciggarettes one was a digital thing. I don't smoke." I say proudly.

"And that makes you a saint." He says with an eyeroll. "You should tell Rocky... Maybe she'll tell you her secret." He mutters.

"What's her secret?" I ask confused.

"She's dating Deuce." He says simply.

"And she didn't tell me? Dang it! My life sucks!" I say as I slide to the floor once more.

"She was worried on how you'd take it. For good reason I guess." He says sitting down by me.

"I wouldn't care. It just hurts that she didn't tell me."

"Kind of like how I feel?"

"But you said you understand!"

"I _understand_, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry..."

"'Stop saying that!"

"I am... Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I lov- _errr _I care about you Cece. As I said before, your one of my best friends."

"Thanks Ty." I say and give him a hug. I just sit there in his arms and it's starting to get awkward...

"Do you want to stay the night?" I ask as I get out of our position.

"Yeah." He says with a smile.

"Lets go to bed then." I say and drag him to my room.

"_Woah woah woah. WOAH_! I'm not sleeping in your room. It is innapropriat." He says firmly.

"Fine!" I say and walk towards the couch.

I start to lay down and get comfy when he asks "What are you doing?"

"_Ummm_ going to bed?" I say confused. What does he think I'm doing?

"There is a perfectly good bed in your room"

"Yeah, but that's where your going to sleep."

"_Ugh_! We'll both take the couch!" He says annoyed.

We lay down on the couch trying to stay far away from eachother in hopes to avoid awkwardness. It'll be awkward either way, might a well be comfortable right?

"Screw this!" I say with an eyeroll and cuddle up to him. He looks slightly taken back, but quickly recovers.

"Ok then." He says with a chuckle. I feel a light blush apear on my cheeks. Why am I blushing right now? What if he sees?

* * *

><p>Soon after we fell asleep and it was one of the best nights of sleep I ever had!<p>

There's only one thing missing... Ty? Where is he? _Uh oh_... I smell bacon! What if he makes me eat it? This is not gonna be good!

"Good morning sleepy head!" Ty says with a goofy grin.

"_Hmmmm _what time is it?" I ask tiredly.

"_Oh _I don't know... Maybe 11:42!" He exclaims with a laugh.

"_Woa_! I need to call my manager and apoligize for leaving early!" I exclaim and start to get up.

"Nope your staying right here. You "Miley" need a break." He says with air quotes around "Miley"

"But Ty!" I whine.

"No "buts"." He says firmly.

"_Ugh_!" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Now who wants bacon?"

"I _uh_... I'm not hungry." I say politely.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that one again. Now eat."

"No. I refuse." I say with a smirk.

"Then your just going to have to be forced to eat." He says. At first I thought nothing of it 'cause he just sat there, but next thing you know he's on top of me shoving bacon down my throat!

"_Oh _my god Ty!" I scream.

"You know you love it."

"Get off of me!"

"What is going on out here?" My mom asks.

"I'm trying to get Cece to eat bacon." Ty says naturally.

"Oh... Carry on..." She says and walks back in the room.

"Mom?" I exclaim. I know she like disowned me and all, but can she not help me?

"Your gonna eat the bacon!" Ty says and tries once again to make me eat it.

"Never I-" That's all I got to say before he shoved it in my mouth! How dare he? This is Miley Cyrus throat!

"Better?"

"No..." I say with a pouty face.

"Well suck it up." He says with a snort.

"Jerk..." I mutter.

"_Oh _really? Hey everyone! Cece Jones is really!... Weird!" He exclaims loudly.

"You better not have just threatened me!"

"What if I just did?"

"Then I would have to... _Ummm _think of something you hate!"

"_Ooohh_! I'm so scared!"

"You should be."

"I am." He says with a smirk. Now is when I notice how close we are... Like our lips are 2 inches apart!

"Good..."

"We're really close." He states.

"Shut up and kiss me." I whisper and without another word he closes the gap between our lips.

"Hey Ty can you make me some bac- never mind." My mom says as she walks out of her room then walks back in.

"_Hahaha_!" I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks with confusion.

"Because your my best friends brother!" I say laighing more.

"And?..."

"It's a song Ty. Don't you watch "Victorious"?"

"Those shows for girls?"

"Yes Ty. Have you watched girl shows?" I say with sarcasam.

"No, no I have not then."

"Rocky asked me if I wanted her to show you the song."

"Show it to me then."

"Ok." I say and turn my MP3 player on and turn the song on.

"Wow this song is pretty accurate!" He sasys shocked.

"I know! So does this mean we're a couple?" I ask hopefuly.

"If I can have the honor."

"Then we're a couple." I say and kiss him on the lips once more.

"Break it up or I'm gonna go all cop on you. I want bacon! Make me bacon!" My mom yells from the other room with small chuckle. And I mean small! I think I was the only one who noticed though.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so I'm really sad I didn't get reviews for last chapter. I hope this one wasn't to short :/ Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sick :p Sorry if it's short. So yeah _ummmmm _review? :D**


	4. Three Days Grace

Cece... Miley?

_Cy_

_Summary_

**Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus? What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom and not come back? Read to find out! :D (Cece centric)**

* * *

><p><span>"I know! So does this mean we're a couple?" Cece asks hopefuly.<span>

"If I can have the honor." Ty states with a smile that Cece loves.

"Then we're a couple." Cece says and kisses him on the lips once more.

"Break it up or I'm gonna go all cop on you. I want bacon! Make me bacon!" Cece's mom exclaims with small chuckle. So small that Cece thinks she's the only one who noticed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I have on question though." I say.<p>

"_Hmmm_?" Ty asks.

"Are we going to tell Rocky?" I ask nervously.

"If she finds out yes. If she doesn't just let it be. She'll find out eventually." Ty says cooly.

"Ok... So is it cool if she knows?"

"Yup."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"Not very well... But! If she can date my bestfriend I can date hers."

"Do you really wanna date me or do you just want to get back at Rocky?" I ask quietly. I hope I didn't get my hopes up!

"Of course I wanna date you! Why would you?- _Oh _I didn't mean it like that." He says embarressed.

"I don't know why I thought you did... I just did..."

"I would never use you. Your still Cece. You may have an alter ego, but you are _still _the Cece I know and lo- like."

"Thanks Ty... I should have known I could trust you."

"Yes, you should have... I'll always be here for you." He says and kisses my cheek.

I'm dating Ty Blue! They guy I have loved for as long as I can remember!

"Your the best." I say and hug him. "Should I tell Rocky and Deuce?" I add nervously.

"_Ummm _I don't know how Rocky will react if she found out you kept something from her."

"I know... So it'd be better to tell her now then?"

"Probably."

"Ok. I'll tell her now!" I say confidently. I walk to the door and open it and suprisingly Rocky was right there!

"Have you seen the news?" Rocky asks with a scoff. "Wow! Miley is messed up!" She adds.

_Uh oh... _Ty looks at me knowingly. "Yeah, yeah she is." I agree sadly.

"What's wrong Cece?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"It's nothing. It's just sad to see a star that kids look up to like that go in so deep into partying. I'll even bet she's anorexic." I say confidently. It hurt to say that. A lot.

"Why would you say she's anorexic?" Rocky asks confused.

"_Oh ummm_ just a gut feeling." I say awkwardly.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Rocky asks.

"_Errrr _I'll leave you here to talk." Ty says and walks out of the room after giving me a look of "it's ok".

"Rocky I- I have something to tell you." I say uncomfortably.

"Your dating Ty." Rocky says simply. My mouth hangs low until she waves a hand past my face.

"_Uhh _yeah, how did you know?" I ask confused.

"Well first off you told me you liked him yesterday and second he's at your house!" Rocky says in a duh voice.

"_Oh _yeah... Listen I need to tell you... I'm Mi-" I start.

"Cece, can you show me a dance move?" Flynn asks walking out of his room. _Crap_! Flynn doesn't know and I don't want him to. I trust him with my life, but this I don't know... He might slip up...

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" I exclaim annoyed. I _have _to tell Rocky before I lose my guts!

"I really need help Cece! Kids at school are maing fun of me and saying how I'm a talentles loser with an aweome sister." Flynn says sadly. Now I have to help him!

"Ok... Maybe we can talk later Rocky." I say and start teaching Flynn. I lost the guts.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Flynn is dancing great! I bet Ty would have loved teaching Flynn. Maybe I'll ask Flynn if he wants more lessons and Ty and I can teach him! Everything in the life of Miley Cyrus is going great!<p>

_~Ring Ring~_

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yes, Miley Cyrus?" ? asks.

"Speaking."

"You wanna go to a fun party tonight?" ? asks.

"_Ummm _not really." I say unsurely. Whenever he invites me to a party there's drugs involved. I can't let that happen anymore!

"Come on! You and I both know what goes on at parties and you and I both know you want it to go in with you." ? says.

"No. I have a life and I'm going to live it without... That." I say with disgust.

"You'll be back." ? says. Why does everyone think I can't do this? I'm strong enough I promise!

Suddenly I hear clapping and turn around to see Ty.

"I'm proud of you." He says and comes up to me and envalopes me in a hug.

"Thanks. It was harder than what I thought, but I did it." I say with a genuine smile.

"That's right. _You _did it!" Ty says and kisses me.

"You and my mom gave me a reason to stop." I say sweetly.

"Well I'm glad I could help. Was that the other thing the doctor said he found?" Ty questions.

"Yeah, it was. I'm so happy to be clean! It feels amazing!" I exclaim.

"How long?" My mom asks. My mom? I thought she was ignoring me?

"6 days!" I say proudly with a huge grin. Maybe now she'll be happy!

"That's good. I'm proud. I'll give you 2 months and if your clean then, then I'll talk to you again." She says and walks out of the room.

"Is she serious?" Ty asks confused.

"According to the plane ride, yes, very serious." I say with a frown.

"She'll come around. Just stay clean."

"I hope she will... I already miss her and it's only been 2 days."

"Are you having a hard time at all?"

"Yeah, a little, but they say it's to be expected."

"I'll always be here for you. Did you tell Rocky?"

"About us dating, yes, about me being Miley Cyrus, no. You heard what she said! Even she knows Miley is messed up!"

"Cece, Cece, Cece!" Ty exclaims when I wouldn't stop babbling.

"Yeah?"

"Your not Miley. Your Cece. Remember?"

"_Oh _yeah, sometimes I forget."

"I think you should start remembering you Cece. I think that's part of your problem."

"But in a way I _am _Miley."

"No Cece, your not. Your Cecelia Jones. The girl who has a cool liittle brother, an awesome bestfriend, and a loving boyfriend."

"I do have a loving boyfriend don't I?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, yes you do." He answers with a grin.

"I love you." I whisper without realizing what I was saying and hug him.

"I love you to." Ty says sweetly.

"I can't believe I just told you!" I exclaim.

"I gotta question."

"Huh?"

"Do you like Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Well the reason I asked where you're going in 2 days is 'cause I wanted to take you to a concert." Ty says blushing.

"Really? Thanks so much! This'll be my first concert!" I exclaim and kiss him.

"Really you've never been to a concert?"

"_Nuh uh_ I wish! I've been especially dying to see Three Days Grace! They're my favorite band."

"Really? Mine to!"

"They're the best

_Over and Over! Over and Over! I fall for you! Over and Over I try not to!_" I sing really off key. I love screamo! Screamo rocks!

"Your sure your Miley Cyrus?" Ty asks with a short laugh.

"As sure as my newest album is about you!"

"You wrote songs about me?"

"Of course. I've loved you for a while." I state.

"Good, 'cause I've loved you for a while to!" Ty says grinning more.

"Now get out so I can get ready! **(A/N Ok so I was going to change the 2 day thing to tomorrow, but I already deleted the document so sorry! But it's meant to be tomorrow!)**" I exclaim happily and shove him out of my room.

What to wear. What to wear... _Oooh _I know! I'll go all out tonight!

I walk to my closet knowingly.

I put on my white Three Days Grace shirt that goes a little above my waist. Where is the pants? _Oh _there they are! I then out on my black skinny jeans and a black belt. I prefer darker colors especially lately.

"I look hot!" I exclaim in awe. I've never seen myself look better! But I still see that little piece of fat! _Crap_... Maybe I should- no! No I need to try and quit _everything_. Not just bong, but everything.

I walk out of my room confidently and see Rocky on my couch watching tv.

"Hey Rocky." I say and sit by her.

"Wow Cece! What's with the black?" Rocky asks taken back.

"_Oh _Ty and I are going to a Three Days Grace concert."

"Why aint he taking me?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, and I don't wanna be. Hey Cece... _Ummm _listen I have something to tell you about Deuce and I..."

"Your dating."

"Yeah- how did you know?"

"Ty told me."

"Of course... You cool with it?"

"Yeah! I think it's cool. Now we both have boyfriends."

"Yeah, except one is hotter than the other." She says snickering.

" Rocky! Don't talk about your brother that way!" I exclaim and at that second her snickering stops.

"Why are you wearing so much black to the concert anyway?" She asks laughing.

"I guess I just felt like it."

"You look great. Black is really your color! Are you a little nervous about going to a Three Days Grace concert?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard the crowd can be a little crazy." She says awkwardly. She knows how much I _love _them and probably don't wanna disapoint me.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be worth it though! Three Days Grace is always worth it!" I exclaim grinning. Did I mention I love Three Days Grace? **(A/N yes, Three Days Grace is my fave band LOL!)**

"You really do love them don't you?" Rocky asks with a chuckle.

"You have no idea!" I exclaim exitedly. When will Ty get here? I wanna go!

_~Knock Knock~_

"I'll get it!" I say jumping up and running to the door.

"Wow!" Ty says shocked.

"Wow yourself!" I say smiling. Ty looks awesome! He's wearing a pair of grey baggy jeans and a long white T-shirt that says Three Days Grace with a black hat.

"Ready to go?" He asks happily.

"Yup." I say simply.

"Don't be out to late ok!" Rocky says as Ty and I walk off.

"I'm so excited!" I practicaly yell.

"Calm down!" He says and we get in his cool car.

"_Haha _ok." I say.

We get there and I'm so excited to see them. I wonder if there will be a meet n greet...

"Ready?" He asks.

"More than ever!"

We walk inside and I'm greeted by the familier sent of booze and drugs. _This _could be a problem... As long as there's no bong I should be fine...

"Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't think-" Ty starts.

"No it's fine, I've been wanting to see them for awhile now. I need to get used to the outside world."

"Ok..."

We find a place pretty close to the stage! I might actually be able to see Adam! Yeah, Adam's my favorite...

They start playing the song "Riot" and everyone goes crazy. If ya can't beat 'em join 'em... I start dancing like crazy so Ty joins in.

"This is so much fun! _Haha_!" I exclaim happily.

"Defanatly!"

Next thing I see is someone smoking bong... Then someone drinking... Then someone- just everything! I need to be strong!

"You okay Cece?" Ty asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say with a smile and start dancing once more.

* * *

><p>"That was insane!" I exclaim as we walk out.<p>

"I know! The crowd was almost starting a riot when they played riot!" Ty says excitedly.

"They sounded so good!" I say.

"We should do this again." Ty says with a small smile.

"Defanatly. I had fun." I say and move closer to him.

"Me to." He says and moves even closer to me.

We are about to kiss when someone screams "Loooook ebrey boby! Teenagers makeing-out!" sounding very drunk.

"Levts vet um drunk!" Another drunk man says loudly even though it was meant to be a whisper.

"Run!" Ty whispers and we start running. When we get to the car, we jump in and ride off as fast as we can.

"Well that was interesting..." I say slightly confused.

"Yeah, we you?"

"I didn't _want _to drink like I usually do. You?"

"The thought of them getting us drunk freaks me out."

"Yeah..." I agree.

We soon arrive at my place once more and he walks me into the apartment building.

"I really did have fun." I say with a smile.

"Me to." He says now smiling also.

"I'm glad it's you I fell in love with."

"Yeah, I can't imagine loving anyone else, but Cece Jones."

"You love Miley to right?" I ask with a smirk.

"No. I love only Cece." He says causing me to smile more. For some reason that statement made me feel good. I guess it's nice to not be thought of as Miley.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever. You know any other guy would just use me for fame?"

"I would never do that Cece. When are you going to tell Rocky?"

"I don't know... What if she don't wanna be my friend anymore?"

"Well that's her loss."

"And mine... She's been my bestfriend for as long as I can remember!"

"It'll all work out."

"I hope..."

"What did Rocky say about us dating?"

"She's happy." I say with a smile. "She said if you and I ever get married we would finally be sisters."

"That's my sister for ya! She likes to plan ahead!" Ty exclaims laughing. It's funny 'cause it's so true!

"Hey!" Rocky exclaims "hurt" as she walks out of the elevator.

"Sorry." Ty says sheepishly.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask confused.

"I _ummm _wanted to _uhhh _meet you guys here!" Rocky says kind of slowly. Even Ty should be able to tell she's lying!

"Hey Rocky!" Deuce exclaims and comes up to her and kisses her cheek.

"_Aha_!" I say over dramaticly.

"Lets go!" Duce says happily. He must not have know the "plan".

"_Uh huh_. Waiting for us _huh_?" Ty asks with a smirk.

"Do you guys wanna go with us?" Deuce asks politely. Probably tryoing to get on "over protectivee big brother Ty's" good side.

"You want to?" Ty asks me. I love it when he includes me! Any other guy would be like "Sure lets go now Cece. Woo hoo football!". Well maybe not the football part I guess...

"Yeah." I say grinning.

"I have a question though. Why are you wearing so much black Cece?" Deuce asks confused.

"We went to a Three Days Grace concert!" I exclaim.

"_Oh _how did they sound?" Deuce asks.

"They sounded amazing! It was my first concert..." I say slightly embarressed.

_"Ty and Cece are awesome and I know I am a trippin' 'cause you know dat I know dat we rock!" _Ty's phone screams.

"What's that?" I ask trying not to laugh. That's the sweetest thing ever!

"My ringtone..." He says embarressed. I obviously wasn't supposed to know that _haha_!

"Who was it?" I ask smiling.

"I love your ringtone..." Deuce says with a snicker.

"Your mom. She asked if we're ok." Ty said. Well that kinda ruined the moment... She couldn't text my phone?

"_Oh_..." I say sadly.

"What's wrong Cece?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"When Cece's mom found out about-" Ty starts.

"We had a fight." I say quickly.

Ty looks embarressed. Did he almost slip? Granted I've almost slipped a couple times, but to _Rocky _and _Deuce_? Rocky and Deuce looks at us oddly, but let it go.

"Where are we going?" Ty asks.

"B-dubs!" Deuce says hungrily.

"_Oooh _hot wings!" Ty says matching Deuce's tone of voice.

"Calm down before you start drooling!" I say with a snicker.

"I think Deuce already is!" Rocky says snickering to.

We walk out and into Ty's car. Were they planning on walking? Did I mention the concert was a couple hours long? So now it's dark. I'm gonna have to have a "talk" with Deuce if he _ever _tries and takes Rocky out at this hour again!

* * *

><p>We're finally at B-dubs and I can smell the wings!<p>

"It smells so good in here!" Rocky exclaims while sniffing. Ok... That don't make her look weird at all...

"Stop sniffing Rocky! You look how should I put it... Weird!" Ty says mockingly. I love their brother/sister arguments. They're funny.

We walk inside and I'm greeted by more than the smell of hotwings... Ty looks at me worriedly as I just keep me head low.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Rocky asks.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I say and flash one of my awesome Cece smiles. Usually they fall for it.

"If you say so." Rocky says unsurely.

We sit down and it all smells so good! Resist Cece... Remember the time in New York? _Uhhuhhu _that was bad...

"May I take your order?" The waitor asks.

"Are you guys ready?" Rocky asks.

Ty and I nod our heads. We get the same thing everytime, but this time we're goignt to get it bigger and split it.

We order and the waitor walks away with his nose in the air like most waitors and waitresses. **(A/N I have no idea if I spelled that right LOL)**

"Did I mention I hate people?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Do you hate _me_?" Ty asks and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. Stupid puppy dog eyes!

"Only when your not cute and that's never!" I say and bring my face closer to Ty's.

"Still here." Rocky says simply, but anyone could tell she was annoyed.

"Sorry." Ty and I mutter at the same time.

"So what do you guys think of Miley Cyrus?" I ask. Sort of like testing the water I guess...

"Well she has to straighten her act 'cause I can't sell any tickets 'cause everyone thinks she's well _ummm _my mom said I'm not allowed to say that word." Deuce says slightly embarressed.

"Yeah, but what do _you _think of her?" I ask slightly nervous. I'm thinking of telling them now, but I'm so nervous!

"Well I think that she is going down a road that could lead her to a drug addiction." Deuce says truthfuly. He's right on that...

"I think she's inapropriate and shouldn't dance like that in front of kids." Rocky says matter of factly.

"How do you know she isn't trying to change?" I ask.

"Then she wouldn't have smoked more bong." Rocky answers.

"Maybe she's had a life changing experience." I say slightly hurt, but I think only Ty could tell. Ty knows me better than anyone. Sometimes I think more than I know myself...

"Do you know something I don't?" Rocky asks confused.

"O-of course not." I stutter. Ty looks at me with a heart breaking look. I know I need to tell, but I don't know if I _can_.

"You sound like you do." Deuce adds.

"Well I don't, ok?" I snap angrily.

"No need to get angry." Rocky says hurt.

"Miley is a sensitive subject for her. She used to really look up to her." Ty says supportivly. Thank god he's helping me! If the questions _really _started firing up I don't know what I would do.

"_Awww _you never told me that!" Rocky says sadly.

"Yeah, I _uhhh _used to think she was the best." I say awkwardly and at that moment our food comes out.

"_Ooohh _food!" Deuce says hungrily.

"And your food miss." The waitress says fakely. The food looks great! How should I get out of eating it though?

"_Ummm _thanks." I say uncomfortably.

"The food looks great don't it Cece?" Ty asks.

"Yeah, it looks fantastic." I say quietly and look down.

"I'm so sorry! We should have went somewhere else. Do you wanna leave?" Rocky asks sadly.

"Of course not. I'll just watch you guys eat." I say happily even though I know Ty won't take that as a solution.

"No, you're going to eat with us." Ty says forcfuly.

"What are you going to do, tickle me in a restaurant?" I ask knowingly.

"No. I'll just take you outside and tickle you." Ty answers seriously. He can't be serious!

"Fine I'll eat." I say with an eyeroll. I'll just have to throw it up later I guess. Dang you Ty for making me go threw that later!

I dig in my food and feel a mixture of pleasure and guilt. Ty looks at me proudly. Maybe I shouldn't throw it up... I mean if Ty found out he'd be crushed.

"See I love you 'cause your strong." Ty says and kisses my cheek.

"Your lucky I love you to." I mutter with a soft laugh.

"When did "love" get involved in this?" Deuce asks confused.

"The second I layed eyes on you!" Ty says cutely.

"_Awwww_! I loved you when you showed me my first dance move!" I say matching my cuteness.

"Shut up or we're leaving!" Rocky says annoyed and Deuce nods agressivly in agreement.

"Ok! We get the point!" I say laughing.

* * *

><p>We just got home and I am t-i-r-e-d! I resisted the urge to <em>ummm <em>throw up...

"Stay the night again!" I say and give Ty pouty lips as he starts to walk out the door.

"Cece, if I stay again your mom might kill me!" Ty says sounding scared.

"She pretty much disowned me remember? Come on, we'll lay on the couch again." I say smiling. He complies and we walk over to the couch.

We get comfortable and I still have that killer headache, but I can do anything as long as I have Ty.

We soon drift off to sleep and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you guys like it? I think it's pretty good. I'm sorry about the Three Days Grace thing, but I'm like obsessed with them!**

**I would really like reviews 'cause it's getting me down that I haven't got any since like the first chapter :( so please review!**

**Oh and there's only going to be like three or less chapters. I have sooooo much school to do it's not even funny! And I have an idea for another Cy story! There may be Drocky in it, but they're always a backround couple in my story.**

**So anyway... No that I've blabbed about my personal life and bored you to death LOL I'm going to beg again... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	5. The End!

Cece... Miley?

_Cy_

_Summary_

**Cece Jones is Cece Jones. Right? Or is the funky redhead really Miley Cyrus? What happens when Ty is starting to wonder who she REALLY is? And will he save her before she goes to far into the partying world? Or will she plumit to the bottom and not come back? Read to find out! :D (Cece centric)**

* * *

><p><span>"Stay the night again!" Cece says and gives Ty pouty lips as he starts to walk out the door.<span>

"Cece, if I stay again your mom might kill me!" Ty says sounding scared.

"She pretty much disowned me remember? Come on, we'll lay on the couch again." Cece say smiling. He complies and they walk over to the couch.

They get comfortable and Cece still has that killer headache, but knows she can do anything as long as she has Ty.

The two of them soon drift off to sleep and Cece falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

_~Next Day~_

* * *

><p>I turn over and this time Ty is still there. Perfect. Maybe he won't make me eat!<p>

"_Mmm _I love you." Ty mumbles and holds me tighter.

"I love you to... What do you wanna do today?" I mumble while clinging tighter to him. He's just so cuddley...

"Not watch soap operas..."

"What you don't like General Hospital?"

"To much drama."

I laugh quietly in response.

"Come on... Your going to eat left over hot wings." He mumbles and gets up slowly.

"_Ugh_! But I'm not hungry!" I exclaim sadly, but that's a lie... I'm starving!

"Fine... You want toast?" He asks hopefuly. This boy does not give up does he?

"If I say yes will you lay back down?"

"No, but I will go out and make us toast _then _lay back down."

"Since your not going to give this up... I might as well have hot wings. I like 'em better." At that Ty has a big goofy smile on. At least I made his day...

"Cece, can I tell you something?" Ty asks.

"If this is about you being disapointed in me about not wanting to eat then I don't wanna hear it." I say firmly.

"Your beautiful. I don't understand why you don't see it, but I see it everytime I _see _you. In fact Cece, there's a such thing as _to _skinny and if your not careful your going to be just that." Ty says sounding genuine.

"I just don't see it. I'm sorry... I wish I could."

"You'll see it one day."

"I want to see it today!"

"I wish I could show you. Baby I really do."

"Lets have hot wings.' I say with a small smile.

"Ok..." Ty says smiling now. Ty _loves _hot wings!

We walk out to the kitchen and get the hot wings out of the fridge.

"_Awwww _these are so good!" I exclaim. I probably sound like I love the hot wings more than him! But they're so good!

"Does Miley enjoy hot wings as much as you?" Ty asks with a chuckle.

"Maybe even more! You know I saw you at that Miley concert right?" I ask trying not to laugh. I've been waiting to confront him on that _haha_!

"I was worried about that..." He says blushing.

"It's nice to know you like Miley to!" I say grinning.

"Why are you keeping it a secret? I mean your Cece Jones, the girl who likes attension for crying out loud!" Ty says grinning also.

"I know, but I was worried I'd get to into it, which I did." I say matter of factly.

"Well "Miley" I'm glad your getting better." Ty says his smile getting softer and more serious.

"M-M-Miley?" We hear a voice stutter. _Uh oh_...

"Rocky I _ummm_-" I say uncomfortably.

"Cece, are you Miley Cyrus?" Rocky asks tears in her eyes.

"I'm- I can't lie anymore... Yeah, I'm Miley Cyrus." I say and look down.

"And you didn't tell me?" Rocky asks now crying.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to tell you yesterday. I'm just- really sorry." I say now crying.

"I'm going to let you guys talk. I don't want to be in the way..." Ty says uncomfortably and walks out of the room.

"How long?" Rocky asks her hair now covering her eyes.

"Since she first came out."

"You've kept it a secret this long?"

"I'm _so _sorry. I thought you'd think I was messed up instead of Miley."

"You _are _Miley."

"I was just scared... But the song "True Friend" is about you, ya know?" I ask hoping she might lighten up.

"Really?" She asks showing her eyes.

"You're my one true friend."

"You're mine to it's just... I can't believe this... You like nothing like "Miley"."

"I know. I have them put that fake skin stuff on me and I have some really big heels I've been able to master."

"Wow... My bestfriend "Cece Jones" is "Miley Cyrus"... Wait 'till Deuce finds out!"

"But Deuce can't know! He'll try and sell me things!"

"He wouldn't do that Cece. He's your friend."

"I know, but still! What if he reacts like you did..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Is that why your mom is a touchy subject?"

"Yeah, she found out about the bong and we had a fight. She's giving me 2 months to get clean and if I'm not clean then she's going to officially disown me... She also is refusing to talk to me until the 2 months are over." I explain sadly.

"That's some tough stuff." Rocky says slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I just already miss her." I say sadly.

"So... Can I go tell Deuce?" Rocky exclaims excitedly.

"No, Go bring him and we'll tell him together." I say with a smile.

"Yay!" She squeals happily.

* * *

><p>It's an hour later and Rocky should be here with Deuce. I honestly don't want to tell Deuce yet, but I can't ask Rocky to keep a secret from her boyfriend.<p>

_~Knock Knock~_

That's probably them...

"Hey Cece! What'cha wanna tell me?" Deuce asks.

"Well I-" I start.

"Have you not gotten over your crush on me yet?" Deuce asks seriously.

"Really? No, Deuce, I haven't gotten over it because I never had one doofus!" I say and smack his head.

"The what is it? Rocky seemed excited to tell me." Deuce says slightly annoyed.

"I'm _ummm _I'm Miley Cyrus!" I blurt out.

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaha_!" Deuce exclaims laughing.

"Excuse me?" I ask offended.

"Your? Miley Cyrus?" Deuce asks laughing more.

"She telling the truth." Ty says coming in.

"But you're like... You're Cece?" Deuce says confused.

"And her alter ego is Miley." Rocky says matter of factly.

"But I- I _uhhh_- I feel sick..." Deuce says. It must be true 'cause he _does _look sick.

"Sit down." Rocky says and guides him to the couch.

"Can I have some water?" Deuce asks sounding like he's having a panic attack.

"Sure." Rocky says and runs in my kitchen.

"You okay Deuce?" Ty ask weirded out, but I could tell he was kind of worried. I mean Deuce _is _Ty's bestfriend.

"Yeah, it's just... Cece... Miley? **(A/N I know lame joke...) **I should have known! The signs were all there! You kept asking us what we thought of her! You always refused to buy her tickets... It all makes sense now!" Deuce says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just I thought you would be mad or try and sell me something." I say sheepishly.

"Only if you want to buy something." Deuce says seriously.

"Here." Rocky says and hands Deuce the drink. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little I guess you could call it shocked..." Deuce says slowly.

"I just found out like 2 days ago." Ty says with his hands up.

"What would you guys say if Miley dropped of the face of the earth?" I ask suggestivly.

"_Uhhh _well I actually kind of like her music." Rocky says sheepishly.

"Don't worry. You're not the only Blue who likes her music." I say and look at Ty who is now blushing.

"You- _umm _Ty you like Miley Cyrus songs?" Deuce asks stifling a laugh.

"_Haha _very funny Cece! Of course I don't like chick music!" Ty says pleadingly.

"But I seen you at my concert a little over a week ago." I say trying not to laugh also.

"That's where you went? You said you had to help a friend move!" Rocky says accusingly.

"_Heh heh_... I- you- no comment." Ty says embarressed.

"_Uh huh_!" Rocky says laughing.

"So does that mean your a _uhh _drug addict?" Deuce asks uncomfortably.

"I _was_. I'm clean and am going to stay clean." I say confidently.

"Ok and for the record I don't sell _everything_." Deuce says and I know exactly what he's saying. He's saying he wouldn't sell me drugs... Why doesn't anyone believe in me?

"I don't need you to." I say firmly.

"And you have people who are going to support you every step of the way." Rocky says encouragingly.

"You guys are the best." I say and hug them all.

"And we all love you." Ty says and gives me a quick kiss.

"So you told them?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, they had a right to know." I say with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you." She says and comes up to me and... Hugs me?

"I thought-" I start confused.

"Yeah, I was mad at you, but I was more mad at you about not telling your friends. You need stable people to help you. I was not talking to you so you wouldn't turn to me." My mom says sweetly.

"So you still love me?" I ask hopefuly.

"Honey I never stopped and never could." She answers and then I suddenly start crying.

"Thank you." I whisper and hug her tighter.

"You'll always be my little girl no matter how many bad things you do." She says.

"Well those bad things are done for!" I say happily.

* * *

><p><em>~Two Months Later~<em>

Two months and I'm still clean! I feel so proud! I'm so happy I did it. Everyone is going to be so proud of me to!

"Good morning beautiful." Ty says and hands me red roses. My favorite.

"_Awww _thanks!" I exclaim admiring the roses.

"I'm so proud of you." He says and hugs me tightly.

"I love you and I couldn't have gone threw this without you." I say tearing up.

"I love you to and I'm glad _I _could be the one to be here for you. I mean Cece, 2 months is amazing!" He says proudly.

"Who else would I go to? Deuce?" I ask with a short laugh.

"Hey! I heard that." Deuce says as him and Rocky walk in my room.

"That means I get to have you all to myself though!" Rocky says and kisses his cheek.

"2 months isn't that long, but I'm looking forward to it being longer!" I exclaim happily.

"And we know you can do it." Deuce says with a smile.

"I love you guys so much." I say and bring everyone in for a group hug.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well that's the end! I know it wasn't a very long story and I said it'll be a couple more chapters, but I'm super busy! So I hope I didn't let anyone down :( but I also got a cool idea for a multi chapter.**

**So I'm sorry if I let you readers down, but I tried my best!**

**Review one last time! I had a lot of fun writing it! Hopefuly you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace! (For the last time LOL)**


End file.
